1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 3′-alkoxyspirocyclopentyl-substituted cyclic ketoenols, to a plurality of processes for their preparation and to their use as pesticides, microbicides and/or herbicides. The invention also provides selective herbicidal compositions comprising, firstly, the 3′-alkoxyspirocyclopentyl-substituted cyclic ketoenols and, secondly, a crop plant compatibility-improving compound.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention further relates to the boosting of the action of crop protection compositions comprising, in particular, 3′-alkoxyspirocyclopentyl-substituted tetramic and tetronic acids, through the addition of ammonium salts or phosphonium salts and optionally penetrants, to the corresponding compositions, to processes for producing them and to their application in crop protection as insecticides and/or acaricides and/or for preventing unwanted plant growth.
1-H-Arylpyrrolidinedione derivatives having herbicidal, insecticidal or acaricidal action are known: EP-A-456 063, EP-A-521 334, EP-A-613 884, EP-A-613 885, WO 95/01358, WO 98/06721, WO 98/25928, WO 99/16748, WO 99/24437, WO 01/17972, WO 05/044791 or WO 05/048710.
Also known are alkoxy-substituted spirocyclic 1H-arylpyrrolidinedione derivatives: EP-A-596 298, WO 95/26954, WO 95/20572, EP-A-0 668 267, WO 96/25395, WO 96/35664, WO 97/01535, WO 97/02243, WO 97/36868, WO 98/05638, WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869, WO 99/55673, WO 01/23354, WO 01/74770, WO 01/17972, WO 03/013249, WO 04/024688, WO 04/065366, WO 04/080962, WO 04/007448, WO 04/111042, WO 05/044796, WO 05/049569, WO 05/066125, WO 05/092897, WO 06/000355, WO 06/029799, WO 06/056281, WO 06/056282, WO 06/089633.
It is known that certain Δ3-dihydrofuran-2-one derivatives have herbicidal, insecticidal or acaricidal properties: EP-A-528 156, EP-A-647 637, WO 95/26954, WO 96/20196, WO 96/25395, WO 96/35664, WO 97/01535, WO 97/02243, WO 97/36868, WO 98/05638, WO 98/06721, WO 99/16748, WO 98/25928, WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869, WO 99/55673, WO 01/23354, WO 01/74770, WO 01/17972, WO 2004/024688, WO 2004/080962, WO 04/111042, WO 05/092897, WO 06/000355, WO 06/029799, WO 06/089633.
However, the herbicidal and/or acaricidal and/or insecticidal activity and/or the activity spectrum and/or the compatibility of the known compounds with plants, in particular with crop plants, is not always sufficient.